Communications systems have traditionally supported voice services separately from data services. However, voice signals are typically represented in a digital format, such as with a time division multiplexed (TDM) signal. Moreover, packet-switched data transmission is increasingly replacing circuit-switched data transmission, in which communications paths are no longer fixed but typically vary in time. Consequently, in order to efficiently utilize a packet data network, there is a market need to support both TDM signals and other types of digital signals by a packet data network.